Infant Engagement
by Astonishment
Summary: Lady Anne and Lady Catherine discuss their children's future. This story was inspired by Lady Catherine's explanation of the engagement of Anne de Bourgh and Fitzwilliam Darcy.


**Infant Engagement**

**Summary:** Lady Anne and Lady Catherine discuss their children's future. This story was inspired by Lady Catherine's explanation of the engagement of Anne de Bourgh and Fitzwilliam Darcy.

"_The engagement between them is of a particular kind. From their infancy, they have been intended for each other. It was the favourite wish of HIS mother, as well as hers. While in their cradles, we planned the union…"_

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Jane Austen.

After the birth of Anne de Bourgh, her aunt and uncle, Edward and Anne Darcy visited Rosings with their infant son, Fitzwilliam. The couples were on friendly terms and the visit was amicable. The husbands went to the study to smoke cigars while their wives were left alone to entertain each other. The two sisters admired their infants as they lay next to each other on their blankets.

"Oh Anne," exclaimed Catherine, "Fitzwilliam shall grow to be a fine young man, to be sure. He resembles his father, does he not?" she observed.

Anne, of course, agreed with her sister. "Yes, I quite agree. He does resemble Edward and will grow to be even more handsome, I should think!" Remembering her sister's vanity, she also added, "And Anne, of course – she will grow to be a great beauty!"

"Yes, I can just imagine the handsome grandchildren we would have, if they were to marry!" Catherine said wistfully.

Anne was surprised by this statement but played along, as she did when they were girls. "To be sure, they would indeed!" she replied with a slight smile.

Catherine continued, according to her plan. "Anne, shall we form an engagement for them, at this very moment? Wouldn't that be grand?"

Enchanted by the idea of a grand wedding for her son, she exclaimed, "It would indeed be the wedding of the century!"

_Yes,_ thought Catherine. _It shall be the grandest wedding in all of England, and my daughter shall be the envy of all the ladies of the ton. No one shall exceed her._

_Ha!_ thought Anne. _That sickly, pale child will never marry my William. _She smiled broadly and gazed nervously at the door. _How much longer will Edward be? —_she wondered.

Upon the return of the husbands, Catherine mentioned their earlier conversation to them. "Oh Lewis and Edward, you can never imagine what Anne and I have agreed to! William and baby Anne have become engaged! It is the most brilliant of ideas!"

_Yes, a brilliantly silly idea_ – thought Anne as she smiled.

On the way home to Pemberly, Edward asked, "Anne, what is this about Will being engaged?"

"Oh, that was just my sister's silly fantasy. She dreams of having the children marry someday," explained Anne.

"That is quite unlikely, is it not?" Edward said dryly.

"Yes dear, quite unlikely, in fact, I would never allow it," she stated emphatically.

"Nor would I," he agreed.

As her son stirred in his sleep, Anne whispered to him, "Fret not, my sweet William. That girl will never be mistress of Pemberly."

In the Rosings nursery, baby Anne slept silently as her nanny sat nearby. Catherine, who had never once visited the nursery, except to approve of the furnishings, sat in the drawing room. "Oh yes," she said to the empty room, "the forces of Rosings and Pemberly shall be joined on Anne's wedding day. Our influence shall be unmatched by any other estate. Oh yes, we shall be victorious, to be sure!"

**Five Years Later**

"Why does Aunt Catherine say that I must marry my cousin?" William asked his parents.

Anne had heard her sister mention this ridiculous notion many times over the past years but this was the first time that William had heard it. "Do not worry my darling, your aunt has run away with her imagination. Your marriage is many years away but when you do finally decide to marry, the bride will be one of your own choosing. Hopefully, you will be wise enough to marry for love, instead of for duty."

"Yes, my son, I encourage you to marry for love," Edward agreed. "One day you will meet a lovely young woman and when you discover that you are unable to live without her, you will know that she is the one you must marry."

At Rosings

"Anne, one day you and William shall marry and unite the estates of Rosings and Pemberly. The de Bourghs and the Darcys shall have unlimited power and influence for generations to come," Catherine told her daughter.

Anne laughed at her mother. "No, Mama! I will not marry William. He is too serious and stodgy. I would rather…"

"Silence, you insolent child!" The slap to Anne's face came abruptly and violently. The force of the assault threw Anne to the floor where she hit her head, leaving her momentarily dazed. Catherine was enraged as she paced the room, giving no thought to the child lying on the floor.

"I have no tolerance for disrespectful children! I am the mistress of Rosings and my decision is final! This marriage has been planned since your infancy. You must do your duty and honor your mother's wishes, as I have indeed honored the wishes of my own mother! Ungrateful child! Such behavior is not to be borne" she shouted as she left the room.

A footman picked Anne up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom where he quietly informed the nanny of the assault. He laid her on the bed and softly stroked her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. The nanny rushed to her side as tears filled Anne's eyes.

As her nanny held a cold compress to her swollen cheek, Anne vowed silently to never disagree with her Mama again.

(A.N. – Thank you for reading and reviewing!)


End file.
